Pit/Gallery
''Kid Icarus Pitkiart1.png|Artwork of Pit. Pitkiart2.png Pitkiart3.png Pitkiart4.png Pitkiart5.png Pitkiart6.png Pitkiart7.png Pitkiart8.png Pitkiart9.png Pitkiart10.png Pitkiart11.png Pitkiart12.png youngpit.jpg Toki7.png Pitspritesheet.png|Pit's sprites. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Pitomamart.png|Artwork of Pit. Pitomamnpart.png|Artwork of Pit from an issue of Nintendo Power. Kid Icarus: Uprising Official Art Kiuenglishcover.jpg|Pit on the English cover of ''Uprising. Kiujapanesecover.jpg|Pit on the Japanese cover of Uprising. Pit_dramatic_pose_e3_2011_press_kit.png|Pit's official artwork. IcarusBlade.png|Artwork of Pit wielding the First Blade. Uprising pit staff pose e3 2011 press kit.png|Artwork of Pit wielding the Insight Staff. IcarusClaws.png|Artwork of Pit wielding the Tiger Claws. Pit-Fortune Bow-Uprising.png|Artwork of Pit wielding the Fortune Bow. Pit_Violet_Palm.png|Artwork of Pit wielding the Violet Palm. Clubs.png|Artwork of Pit wielding the Ore Club. Uprising pit cannon pose e3 2011 press kit.png|Artwork of Pit wielding the EZ Cannon. Orbitars.png|Artwork of Pit wielding the Standard Orbitars. Arms.png|Artwork of Pit wielding the Crusher Arm. Pitthreesacredtreasures.png|Artwork of Pit equipped with the Three Sacred Treasures. greatsacredtreasureart.png|Artwork of Pit piloting the Great Sacred Treasure. Powerofflightart.png|Promotional artwork of Pit using the Power of Flight. Uprising illustration art palutena and pit e3 2011 press kit.jpg|Promotional artwork of Pit and Palutena. Pitandmedusa.jpg|Promotional artwork of Pit and the Underworld Army. Pitandhades.jpg|Promotional artwork of Pit and Hades. Pyrrhonandpit.png|Promotional artwork of Pit and Pyrrhon. Pit's Portraits.png|Pit's in-game portraits. Pitconceptart.png|Concept art of Pit. Screencaps Pittitlescreen.png|Pit in the title screen. Pitscreencapfinishedscreen.png|Pit, when the player continues after a game over. Pitscreencap1.png|Pit noticing Magnus in Chapter 2. Pitscreencap2.png|Pit, preparing to fight Hewdraw in Chapter 3. Pitscreencap3.png Pitscreencap4.png|Pit noticing the Great Reaper in Chapter 4. Pitscreencap5.png Pitscreencap6.png|Pit confronting Pandora in Chapter 5. Pitscreencap7.png Pitscreencap8.png Pitscreencap9.png Darkpitandpit1.png Darkpitandpit2.png|Pit and Dark Pit, before their fight in Chapter 6. Pitscreencap10.png|Pit holding the Underworld Key in Chapter 7. Pitscreencap11.png|Pit reacting to Palutena's translation of the Space Pirate Captain in Chapter 8. Pitscreencap12.png|Pit holding the Three Sacred Treasures Case. Pitscreencap13.png|Pit equipped with the Three Sacred Treasures in Chapter 9. Pitandpyrrhonscreencap.png|Pit, upon being rescued by Pyrrhon in Chapter 15. Magnusandpitscreencap.png|Magnus holding Pit's unconscious body in Chapter 18. Pitscreencap14.png|Pit, before the Chariot Master's death in Chapter 19. Pitandpalutena1.png|Pit reuniting with Palutena in Chapter 21. Pitscreencap15.png|Pit flying after Dark Pit. Pitscreencap16.png Darkpitandpit3.png|Pit attempting to rescue Dark Pit. Pitandpalutena2.png|Palutena holding an injured Pit. Darkpitandpit4.png|Dark Pit, preparing to dip Pit's wings in the Rewind Spring in Chapter 22. Pitscreencap17.png|Pit with his wings restored. Pitgreatsacredtreasure.png|Pit piloting the Great Sacred Treasure in Chapter 24. Pitscreencap18.png|Pit, injured during his fight with Hades in Chapter 25. Pitscreencap19.png|Pit's victory pose. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Official Art Pit's_profile_pic.jpg|Pit's official render. Pitbrawlalt.png|Pit's alternate costumes. Trophies Pitbrawltrophy.png|The Pit trophy. Palutenasarmytrophy.png|The Palutena's Army trophy. Website Screencaps Pitbrawlsite1.jpg Pitbrawlsite2.jpg Pitbrawlsite3.jpg Pitbrawlsite4.jpg Pitbrawlsite5.jpg Pitbrawlsite6.jpg Pitbrawlsite7.jpg Pitbrawlsite8.jpg Subspace Emissary Screencaps Pitbrawlscreencap.png Pitbrawlscreencap2.png Pitbrawlscreencap3.png Pitbrawlscreencap4.png Pitbrawlscreencap5.png Pitbrawlscreencap6.png Pitbrawlscreencap7.png Pitbrawlscreencap8.png Pitbrawlscreencap9.png Pitbrawlscreencap10.png Congratulations Screens Pitclassicbrawl.png|Pit in his Classic Congratulations Screen. Pitallstarbrawl.png|Pit in his All-Star Congratulations Screen. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U Official Art Ssbupit.png|Pit's official render. Pitpgportraits.png|Pit's portraits from Palutena's Guidance. Ssb4alt.png|Pit's alternate costumes. Pitstockssb4.png|Pit's stock icons. Ssbbayonettaart.jpg|Pit in Bayonetta's promotional artwork. Ssbcorrinart.jpg|Pit in Corrin's promotional artwork. Ssbduckhuntart.png|Pit in Duck Hunt's promotional artwork. Ssbmegamanart.png|Pit in Mega Man's promotional artwork. Palutena_SSB4_Official_Art.jpg|Pit in Palutena's promotional artwork. Ssbshulkart.png|Pit in Shulk's promotional artwork. Ssbwiifitart.png|Pit in Wii Fit Trainer's promotional artwork. Trophies Fig_10_pit.png|The Pit trophy (Wii U). Fig_10_pit_v.png|The Pit (Alt.) trophy (Wii U). Fig_10_pit_f.png|The Three Sacred Treasures trophy (Wii U). Pit3DStrophy.png|The Pit trophy (3DS). Pitalt3DStrophy.png|The Pit (Alt.) trophy (3DS). Piteggplanttrophy.png|The Pit (Eggplant) trophy (3DS). Website Screencaps Pitssb4site1.jpg Pitssb4site2.jpg Pitssb4site3.jpg Pitssb4site4.jpg Pitssb4screencap.jpg Pitssb4site6.jpg Pitssb4site7.jpg Pitssb4site8.jpg Pitssb4site9.jpg Pitssb4site10.jpg Congratulations Screens Pitclassic.png|Pit in his Classic Congratulations Screen (Wii U). Pitclassic3ds.png|Pit in his Classic Congratulations Screen (3DS). Pitallstar.png|Pit in his All-Star Congratulations Screen (Wii U). Pitallstar3ds.png|Pit in his All-Star Congratulations Screen (3DS). Palutenaallstar.png|Pit in Palutena's All-Star Congratulations Screen (Wii U). Palutenaallstar3ds.png|Pit in Palutena's All-Star Congratulations Screen (3DS). Darkpitclassic3ds.png|Pit in Dark Pit's Classic Congratulations Screen (3DS). Darkpitallstar.png|Pit in Dark Pit's All-Star Congratulations Screen (Wii U). Darkpitallstar3ds.png|Pit in Dark Pit's All-Star Congratulations Screen (3DS). Peachallstar.png|Pit in Peach's All-Star Congratulations Screen (Wii U). Other Screencaps Pitchallenge1.png|Pit in one of the Challenges screencaps. Pitchallenge2.png|Pit in one of the Challenges screencaps. Pitfinalsmash.jpg|Pit's Final Smash, featuring the Three Sacred Treasures. Pitdaybreakeventicon.png|Pit in the Event icon for "The Break of Day." Pitdarkpiteventicon.png|Pit in the Event icon for "Doppelgänger Duel." Darkpitpiteventicon.png|Pit in the Event icon for "An Offering of Coins." Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Official Art Pitultimate.png|Pit's official render. SSBU_Panoramic.png|Pit as he appears in the official artwork. Website Screencaps Pitssbusite1.jpg Pitssbusite2.jpg Pitssbusite3.jpg Pitssbusite4.jpg Pitssbusite5.jpg Pitssbusite6.jpg jigglypuffscreencap1.jpg|Pit appearing in one of Jigglypuff's screencaps. warioscreencap1.jpg|Pit appearing in one of Wario's screencaps. Miscellaneous Pitfigma1.jpg|Pit's Figma figure. Ghy_(1).jpg|Presumably a prototype of the Kid Icarus Float, posted by Sakurai on his Twitter in December 2010. Pitamiibo.png|Pit's amiibo figure. Pitarcard.png|AR Card of Pit. Pitrallycryarcard.png|AR Card of Pit (Rally Cry). Pitwinglessarcard.png|AR Card of Pit (Wingless). Pitrevivedarcard.png|AR Card of Pit (Revived). Pitinjuredarcard.png|AR Card of Pit (Injured). Pitvictoryarcard.png|AR Card of Pit (Victory). Pitsneeze.png|Pit's sneezing portrait in Chapter 25, exclusive to the Japanese version of ''Uprising. PitMeleeTrophy.png|Pit's trophy from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Pitbadgearcade1.png|Pit, among other Kid Icarus badges, as a part of the NES Remix series of badges in Badge Arcade. Pitbadgearcade2.png|The second set of Kid Icarus badges in Badge Arcade. Pityoshi.png|The Pit costume in Yoshi's Woolly World. Pitsmmspritesheet.gif|Pit's sprites in Super Mario Maker. Kiu3dsicon.png|''Uprising's'' 3DS home menu icon. Category:Galleries